Dragon Ball S: A Shorta Adventure chapter 1
by alexis500
Summary: This is a goten and trunks x reader contain underage sex between boys.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma had already packed up the previous day, so she was ready to go when she arrived at Capsuke corp. She thought Goten was a little cutie, but he reminded her of Goku too much, so she had to make her escape.

She sat the boys down on the living room couch and turned on the television in order to get them entertained. The two boys were mesmerized for a second but were then interrupted by Bulma's loud exit and her saying goodbye.

They said goodbye and continued watching the television show for about an hour. Goten sat there while Trunks spent more time watching his friend than the tv. He admired his face, his nose, his lips.

"Goten?" Trunks's face was blushing. Goten turned his head to meet Trunk's stare. The eight year old lavender haired boy was staring at him, what was he looking at?

"Trunks I smell funny." Goten said, completely ruining the moment. Trunks was fine with it, since he was cute while he did it. His button nose had a little dirt on it, and he did in fact smell funny. They both reeked of dirty water. "Maybe we need a bath." Yes a bath, way to go Goten.

Goten was only seven years old but he isn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box. So not only that, but Goten seemed to have no sense of shame. He firmly demonstrated this by removing his clothes right before Trunks's eyes. He did this sometimes when they got ready for a bath, but Trunks always happened to not be in the room when he did this. That was when he realized Goten's figure changed. It had a little more baby fat since they took a break from fighting. This brought out his adorable butt cheeks even more. Trunks admired his view, even catching a glimpse of his little scrotum when he bent over to pick up his clothes.

"Uh, Goten?" Trunks said. The little raven haired Demi-Saiyan turned look at him. Trunks nearly melted.

"What?" He asked, in his innocent little voice.

"Uh, why are you stripping in the living room?" He asked. Goten just smiled.

"We gotta get a bath right?" He said. "So I'm just getting my clothes ready to be washed cause they're so stinky!" He gestured the stinky hand. Trunks smiled back, though his face was red. Goten didn't seem to notice, as he went about carrying his discarded clothing to the laundry room.

Once Goten was out of sight, Trunks stuck his hand in his slightly damp shorts. He was hard as a rock. He began to feel his boyhood up and down in his shorts. He leaned back in his seat, quietly moaning into his hand as he invaded his shorts. He still didn't know what this feeling was, but he wanted to release something, and this felt too good!

Trunks let out a louder moan, and he turned blood red all over. What if Goten heard him? He examined the head of his hard member. It was oozing precum, he took a finger of the fluid and smelt it. He thought it smelt weird, so he wiped it on his shorts. He then placed his boner snugly into his shorts.

"TRUNKS!!" A loud voice erupted from the hall, from the laundry room, if he heard correctly. Trunks slid off of the now dampened leather couch and proceeded to walk to the laundry room to find a still naked Goten, with laundry detergent splashed all over his naked body.Trunks giggled.

"Detergent challenged much?" He snickered.

"Hah! What's detergence?" Goten asked. Trunks facepalmed his effort to get level with the joke.

"That's what you have all over your body Goten, " Trunks then approached Goten, taking the detergent bottle and placing it on the washing machine. He then proceeded to grab a large towel and hand it to Goten. "You better get that off." He said.

"Let's just go in the bath and I'll clean there!" He chirped. Trunks smiled and laughed with his naked friend until they got to the bath, then only Goten appeared blissful.

Goten's boner struggled for release, seeing his friend naked for so long and him moving around so much got him aroused beyond belief. Now he had to take off his only form of protection and bathe with the cute little boy who had been his best friend since near birth.

Goten turned the water on and aimed the spray nozzle at Trunks's shirt. The shirt that was just about dry was now soaking, revealing Trunks's erect nipples. Trunks gave Goten a mean glare, but he actually enjoyed the feeling. After laughing for a good twenty seconds, Goten's head bounced back up.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" He put down the nozzle and approached Trunks, before hugging him tight. This caught Trunks off guard. The seven year old raven haired boy gripped Trunks's body and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry about your dad, I never told you that." Then Trunks felt it. Goten's member, touching his thigh. The skin to skin contact caused Trunks to grow red while his boyhood grew until the uncircumcised tip poked out a little.

Goten felt it, but ignored it, as he began to tear up in the embrace. Trunks heard sniffling and spoke up.

"Why are you crying?"Trunks asked. Goten rose his eyes to meet Trunks's.

" I just didn't tell you I was sorry and I felt bad. Sorry sorry." He then collapsed into Trunks chest. Trunks patted his hair and whispered that it was okay. To that Goten bounced back with a happy-go-lucky, "yay!!"

As Trunks had Goten in the embrace of his fantasy, he decides it was now or never.

"Goten?" He asked.

"Yea?" Goten replied.

"Do you love me?" Trunks asked back.

"Of course!!" Goten answered.

"No, I mean…" He paused, this was what he wanted, but his face matched the complexion of the demon king. "Kiss me Goten."

"Kiss?" Goten now blushed. Trunks was shocked. This kid can spar with him in the nude, but one kiss and he changes skin tone?

"Yes please Goten!" Trunks begged. Goten's lips quivered and his pupils shook. He slowly drew his face into Trunks's. He gave his friend a little peck on the cheek. Trunks took Goten's head and pulled it into his, linking both his and Goten's lips. Goten attempted to fight, but he soon gave in to the kiss.

The little kiss soon turned into mouth violation, as Trunks used his tongue to explore his friends mouth, Goten attempted the same. Their tongues interlocked and they tasted each other. When the Kia finally broke, Both Trunks and Goten were a shade of crimson.

"That was good. Trunks…" Goten said.

Trunks noticed it first, Goten's member was hard and at attention. Trunks decided it was his duty to make Goten feel as good as he wanted him to. The eight year old lavender headed boy got on his knees and took Goten's boner in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Goten said between gasps. Trunks wrapped his fingers around his friend's erection, he gripped it gently. "Don't touch I– ohhh." Goten moaned as Trunks rubbed up and down on his friends boyhood.

Goten struggled to maintain balance as he was rubbed. He supported himself on the wall, as he squealed and moaned with pleasure. Trunks rubbed his friend like he rubbed himself in his room, but didn't stop. He wanted Goten to feel this good as long as he could.

"Aahhhh aahhhh, T-r…unks…." He moaned and gasped as his boyhood leaked precum all over Trunks hand. He gripped the wall behind him, as he came closer and closer. "Something's coming… Trunks… Look– AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

An eruption of cum shot onto Trunks's hand and face. The eight year old licked it, enjoying it. As Trunks cleaned his arm, Goten squirted more and more onto the bath floor.

"I love you Trunks…" Goten wheezed.

"I love you too 'ten." Trunks winked.


	2. Chapter 2

With the love proclamation and their bath being official over, Trunks and Goten walk from the bath. They are both in the nude, however Trunks wears a towel, for obvious reasons.

"How can you do that Goten?" Trunks asked.

"What?" His face looked like he had no idea he was naked.

"Just prance around naked at your age?" Trunks said. His eyes drew down to his friend's limp member, which bounced with each step.

"I don't get why it's such a big deal!" Goten chirped. "Even daddy walked around naked when he was my age, he even fought master Roshi naked!"

"What!?"this was the first time Trunks had heard this. He knew Goku was a weird kid, from Bulma's reminisces, but not that he was an avid streaker.

"Mmhmm!" Goten said with a confident head nod. A sweat drop appeared at Trunks's left temple when he imagined fighting a naked Goku now.

"So uhh 'ten?"

"Yeah Trunksy?"

"What?"

"It's my new lovey name for you baby!" Trunks could tell Goten was going into overdrive with this whole relationship thing.

"You don't have to call me any lovey name," Trunks said. "Just call me my real name, I call you 'ten all the time."

"'Kay!" Goten was now so far clear on what to call his best friend/ new lover.

"Well, as I was saying… You wanna eat?" Trunks's asked. He knew the Demi-Saiyan wanted to feast. Goten's eyes beamed at Trunks's.

"Heck Yeah!" He shouted. Trunks was slightly taken aback, but still maintained, as the towel's poorly done knot got looser around his waist.

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen!" Trunks said, as they both super ran to the kitchen area. They were greeted by two cooking droids who quickly fashioned an appetizer before working mechanically on the meal. The appetizer was nachos and salsa.

"Look appetizers!" Trunks presented.

"Yea apple-teasers!" Goten cheered. Trunks grinned at his friend, who snatched up four chips and coated them in massive amounts of salsa, before shoving them into his mouth. He immediately spit the substances from his mouth. Clawing his tongue, he hissed his clean curses at the dish.

"That tasted nothing like apple!" He shouted. Trunks was dying of laughter. So much he dripped salsa onto his lap. He reached down to wipe the towel of the salsa when he made contact with skin.

He then saw the towel laying on the floor outside the kitchen. He had lost the towel while super running. As he watched his naked friend attempt to eat the nachos a second time, he realized that Goten had a boner.

"This isn't that bad!" Goten chirped. A ding was heard, signaling the completion of the two Demi- Saiyan's full course dinner. As the two ate, Trunks couldn't help but watch Goten's seemingly permanent boner, as it bounced with every motion he made.

Ghe droids did a fantastic job. And by the time the two were finished, the droids were already preparing to fold back into the woodwork, as if they'd been programmed to fold away when they detected the two were full. The two boys sat in their stools, naked and full of food. Goten was the first to move. He got off of his stool, still with a boner, and proceeded to grab some milk.

The seven year old opened the fridge and pulled out a small container if milk. He popped the lid off and began to drink, Trunks gazed at his naked friend as some milk dribbled down his neck and traveling down to his boner. He stared at Goten's chest and slightly protruding nipples, his chub from the recent meal was beginning to deteriorate. As his sexy babyish features were displayed before Trunks's eyes, he had begun to get a boner himself.

"Goten, you got a little…" Trunks pointed downward. His friend took the hint and took a finger across his belly and to his erection, wiping the milk off before licking the finger.

"Trunks, did you hear that?" Goten must've used his super hearing, cause Trunks was too distracted by this display to hear anything.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Nothin, just hearing things." Goten responded. Unbeknownst to the two Demi-Saiyans, there in fact was something afoot outiside Capsule corp.

Heavy footsteps are heard outside the yellow walls of Capsule Corp.. A man dressed in all black attempts to scale the said wall. After two failures, he manages, landing with an awkward thud on the grass of the recreational area. He rises to his feet and steps quietly to an entranceway at the south end of the main building. This man is 14 year old Derek Curris, a slightly experienced burglar, after one failure and one success at a mansion guarded by a vicious dog.

He then pulls a small computer out of his side pocket, he types a code and the door hisses open. He raises a fist in success and quietly enters the building.

Trunks and Goten now stood in the laundry room, still in their birthday suits, Goten still sporting a boner, shockingly to Trunks, who's boner had already went limp. They stood in front of a loaded washing machine, stuffed to the brim with smelly clothes, the same clothes that were put in before they went to take the bath.

"I forgot to start it…" Trunks whined. Then he approached the machine, dropped a cap of detergent in, and started it. He then stood staring at it. Goten was tired, yet he wanted Trunks to touch him again. The seven year old then grasped Trunks's hand and pulled him out of the laundry room.

Trunks barely reacted to being tugged by his naked friend into his bedroom. When they entered, Goten set Trunks's naked body on the soft sheets of his bed, the silk sheets felt good on Trunks's ass and scrotum.

Goten presented himself to Trunks, his little boy boner still at attention. Trunks gazed at it before finally deciding to open his mouth.

"Goten?" Trunks said.

"Trunks can you… Uh…" He was blushing. This was kind of shocking to Trunks, yet he admired this side of Goten. "Can you touch me again?" He asked, that innocent baby face staring into Trunks eager blue eyes. The lavender haired boy jumped to action, as he collided with Goten's face with his, locking their lips as he began to pull him in. Their embrace led to the cushiony bed, where Goten was then pressed sitting straight against the headboard. After the kiss was broken, Trunks stared into his best friend's eyes.

"You're so cute." Trunks said. Goten blushed and looked down in shame."it's okay, Goten." Trunks said, before stoking his friend's face and kissing him on his adorable forehead.

"I love you Trunksey." Goten proclaimed. Trunks smiled at his new nickname.

"I love you too 'ten." Trunks answered. He then slid his hand down to Goten's belly. He rubbed the boy's firm belly as Goten giggled. His hand then roamed down to Goten's sensitive erection, stroking it with his first three fingers.

"Mmmmhmm oooohhhh." Goten moaned as Trunks's fingers slid up and down his erection. He gasped as Trunks gripped the pulsing boyhood in his hand.

"Does it feel good 'ten?" Trunks asked. He already knew the answer.

"Yesss, keep going pleeeasse.." Goten squealed as Trunks masturbated his small boyhood. Trunks began to rub himself in sequence, the two boys moaned and squealed in pleasure as a silent intruder made his way throughout the Capsule Corp.

Derek trekked the living room of Capsule corp's living quarters, he stepped over puddles of water and questioned every one. He soon happened upon the entrance way to the main staircase. He slowly made his way up the stairs until he heard a faint,

"Uuuhhn, Trunks…"

This made Derek stop dead in his tracks. He could've sworn nobody was here. Nonetheless, he foolishly made his way up the stairs further. As soon as he managed to get to the second bedroom door, he stopped, crouched and peeked through the open crack.

"Uuh Trunks!" Goten moaned, his penis pulsating in Trunks's grip. "I'm close, Trunks!"

"Me too 'ten! Uuhhhh!" Trunks grasped his boyhood and stroked it faster, causing precum to ooze onto the sheets. Goten's erection was also squirting precum all over Trunks's hand.

Trunks stopped for a moment on himself and Goten. He sensed another person in the house, but he could barely make it certain, due to his ecstasy. Goten moaned for Trunks to keep going, and so he continued, ignoring the feeling of being watched.

There they were, two cute little boys jerking off. Derek watched the scene, breathing heavily, as he stroked himself under his tight black jeans. He could hear the whole thing.

"Uh, Trunks!" The cuter black haired one squealed. "I'm going to squirt! I'm gonna.. Uugh."

"Goten, Gote- AAAAHHNN!" The kind of cute purple haired one shot cum all over the bed, squealing with each release.

"Tru- AAAAIIIINNNNGH!" The cuter one blew up, spraying cum all over the purple headed one. He accepted the rain, licking it as it fell on his arm. The cuter one squirmed and gasped as he finished squirting all over.

Derek couldn't take anymore watching. If he wasn't going to get any valuables, he was going to get some ass! He burst through the door and grabbed the purple headed one, who shouted exhaustedly and looked wide eyes at Derek!


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks gasped as his naked body is pulled into Derek's grasp. The older boy manages to overpower him and Trunks is left struggling. Goten stares in shock as his Demi-Saiyan friend is held tightly and helplessly by the 14 year old.

"Throw him off!" Goten shouted. He then realized that he couldn't shoot any chi attacks. Was it because of what they just did? Unbeknownst to the two Demi-Saiyans, they had a major drawback with their human/Saiyan DNA. After ejaculation, their powers are temporarily unusable.

"I can't use my strength!" Trunks shouted. Derek moved his head close to Trunks's ear and whispered to the naked boy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he slid his fingers to collect some of the cum from Trunks's belly. He then licked it and giggled. "But I'm gonna enjoy this!" Then he took Trunks's limp member in his hand and squeezed it a little. Trunks couldn't help but let out a moan. Derek enjoyed this and continued to caress Trunks's member as it grew hard.

"Mmmmnnm…" Trunks moaned as he was molested. Goten watched this helpless and kind of turned on. His boyhood grew stiff with every moan that escaped his friend's mouth.

"Wow you really are horny now!" Derek stated. With that he grabbed Trunks's body and put him on his knees, before bending him over to face his friend. "Gotta soften you up for me!" He then stuck his face in Trunks's exposed asshole, and began to eat him out.

"What are you- AAAHHH!" Trunks groaned as Derek stuck his tongue inside his anus. Derek made his tongue go in and out, savoring Trunks's flavors, while also expanding the eight year old's capacity. When he felt he was ready, Derek slid his tongue out, before then acing two fingers in the butthole. "AAAAHHNN! Sto-" Trunks was abruptly cut off by the sudden urge to moan loudly as his Anus was slowly molested. When a third finger entered, Trunks began to leak precum all over the sheet.

"I think you're ready for my cock!" Derek said, as he yanked his jeans down, revealing a five inch preteen boyhood! He spat in his hand and rubbed himself before getting at Trunks's level. He poked the head of his penis in Trunks's open anus. The little boy squealed as Derek slowly slid inside. "Oh.. You're still tight!"

"Aaaghnnn!" Trunks grunted with each of Derek's thrusts. Goten watched as his best friend was fucked before his eyes. He slowly reached down and began to touch himself. "Goooten… Uuhhnn!.." Trunks moaned as he reached for Goten, accepting his erection and rubbing him fiercely.

"It feels so good Trunks!" Goten squealed as the pleasure built up in his little body once again.

"Y..-yea… It… Ffeels… Goood 'ten!" Trunks began to accept his fucking and moaned with each entrance.

"You feel so good kid.." The older boy said. He stops.

"Wh-why're you stopping!?" Trunks moaned. Derek wanted to hear his bitch beg.

"I want you to beg me to keep going!" Derek said, in reality using the pause to keep himself from exploding in this little boy for a little longer. Trunks felt degraded, the son of the Saiyan prince, now practically the heir to said title, being raped by a human, and enjoying it. It pained him to speak once be heard the word 'beg'.

"Y-yess… I wanna squirt! Please please!" He did it, begged a human for pleasure. Trunks didn't give a damn about Saiyan pride anymore, he wanted release. Derek began thrusting in and out again. Trunks screamed in ecstasy as he rubbed Goten's erect member. By now Goten was leaking precum all over and was about to cum. He squealed and moaned as his boyhood was pleasured again.

"Trunks… I'm gonna.. AAAAAHHHHHHgnnn!" Goten screamed in pleasure as he shot a rope of cum onto Trunks's face and hair. Trunks then gasped as he felt Derek shudder and cum inside of him!

"Oooohhhhh… Damn I'm cumming in you baby!" Derek stated as his seed leaked from Trubks's anus.

"Mmmmnnngh.." Trunks moaned as his insides were filled up. Then he clenched his fists into the sheets as he was cumming. "Mmmnahhnnn AAAAHHHHH!" Trunks's boyhood exploded in an eruption of cum, soaking the sheet and continuously squirting as he squealed. Derek pulled out and Trunks collapsed onto the bed covered in cum, all over his belly, dripping from his ass, and all over his face.

Derek then recognized the purple hair, this was the son of the guy who almost killed the Goku guy a decade or so back. 'Oh shit!' Derek thought to himself. He slid his pants on and bolted out of Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten didn't notice him leaving, for they were both sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The two little Demi-Saiyans awoke to a mess. Trunks was covered in dry cum and so was Goten. The

scene of the crime was just as the stranger left it. Trunks rose from sleep and began to frantically gather

the sheet, which knocked a surprised Goten into a somersault before landing on the springy mattress,

and ran to toss it in the wash, still completely naked.

Goten was sitting there wide-eyed. He was one who usually took hours to wake up, but doing a front flip

in the morning was a good way to bring him to life. He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair, then he

leaned back against the headboard. Out of sheer boredom, he took his limp uncircumcised boyhood in

his hands and began to play with it. No pleasure here, just a way to kill the time. He cradled his balls,

fingered his urethra, and pulled back the foreskin to reveal a little pink head.

As Goten played with his member, Trunks was busy pulling his hair out in frustration. He had forgotten

to change the laundry last night! The gis they washed last night were sitting in the washer still damp.

The angry eight year old stuffed the damp clothing into the dryer and turned it on. After he managed to

start the filled washer, he grabbed a hand mirror and inspected his raped asshole.

It was now gaping. Trunks was able to stick his finger in it without flinching now. In a way he kind of

began to thank his molester. Trunks licked his middle finger and began to insert it in and out of his ass.

"Mmmm." Trunks moaned, as he laid spread eagle on the floor of the laundry room, fingering himself in

front of a hand mirror. He began to get hard as his moist finger entered and exited. "Mmmhhaa…" He

moaned louder, not even caring that Goten could in fact hear him.

Goten heard his friend moan from the laundry room, and immediately he switched from just playing

with his member to stroking it. His boyhood grew hard in his hand as he rubbed it to Trunks's moaning.

"Hmmm…" Goten moaned himself as his pleasure built up.

"uuhhnnn…" Trunks moaned as he was plummeting his finger in. He then placed a second one in, thats

when he got louder. "aaaahn. Ah. Ah. Ah. G- GOTEN!!" He squealed as he shot his seed all over the

nearby washing machine. At the same time Goten was about to cum.

"Mmhhhaaaa… I'm gonna… AAAAAHHHH!!" He squirted onto his belly, and collapsed. His face was

blood red and his member was slowly limping.

Soon a faint knocking forced the two boys to regain themselves. Trunks got up, cleaned up, and put in a

silk bath robe.

Goten knew he had to hide, so he jumped under the bed and told Trunks to answer the door. The seven

year old laid on the hardwood floor under the bed, looking to the bedroom door. Trunks ran down the

hall, his bare feet patting the hardwood. His bath robe did a decent job at covering him up, he tightened

the robe before approaching the door. He opened the door, hoping it wasn't somebody he knew.

"Hello!!" A tall boy stood in the doorway. He waved cheerfully at Trunks, who waved back, thankful he

didn't know this person. He wore tight black pants and looked to be 14 or so.

"Oh!! I'm Derek Cunningham!" The boy said.

Derek stood in the doorway, and just announced his first name to the boy who he'd raped the night

before. He obviously made a fake last name to protect his identity. There also happened to be a Derek

Cunningham at his school, who he could frame for the entire thing, if it came to that.

The little purple haired boy shook his hand, Derek noticed it was very warm. Perhaps he just jacked off?

No. He couldn't afford a boner in these tight jeans.

"I'm new to the neighborhood! Can I come in?" He asked. The kid stared at him deeply. He looked

vaguely familiar. Derek noticed the staring, but he couldn't've remembered him, because he never let

the boy see his face. But the younger boy saw him, he looked dumb anyway. "Uh, I guess I should go

then?" Derek faked a sad walk. Trunks's emotional side kicked in.

"Y-you can come in!" Trunks yelled. Derek looked back at the boy in the doorway. He smiled and

entered the house.

Trunks led his guest into the living room, where he gestured to the couch. Derek sat down and rested,

Trunks flipped on the television, inviting Derek to watch what he wanted while he went to get his friend.

Trunks walked through the halls, speeding up to a blur before meeting the bedroom door. He gestured

for Goten to get up, then he closed the door. His naked friend stood before him as he gazed. Trunks was

immediately lost in Goten's body. His curves and smooth baby skin, he then broke his own daze with a

quick shake of the head. He then pulled open a drawer and searched for another robe or something.

"Trunks I…" Goten began.

"Yea?" Trunks continued his search as Goten decided he should not talk. Trunks shrugged it off as he

pulled up a feeble pair of pajama pants. They were clean thankfully, but the problem was no shirt with

it.

He tossed the pants to Goten who hesitated putting on something Trunks had owned, then just

shrugged and slipped the pants on, tightening the strings, a slight pop emitted from the cords. Neither

of the boys heard it.

"We have a guest in the living room," Trunks said. "He says he's new to the neighborhood." Goten chirps

a joyful "OK" and follows his barely clad friend into the hall. They enter the living room and Derek looks

them over as nonchalantly as possible. They were more cute than last night. The lavender haired one

was walking funny, and Derek grinned, as he knew why.

"Hi!" Goten chirps. Derek is caught off guard by the beautiful boy in front of him. This kid was adorable.

He had a little button nose and round black eyes. Derek could barely remember what he looked like

naked, and got hard just imagining it.

"Oh, I'm Derek!" He offered his hand, which Goten shook gently. He then sat next to the house guest a

mere inch apart due to the small love seat. Here, Derek got a closer observation of Goten's chest and

belly. He caught sight of how well built the boy was, and how low he wore the pajama pants revealed he

was naked beneath them. Goten began to notice the attention the guest was giving him, and he liked it.

Goten spread out a little on the couch to allow the guest to look him over. Trunks ignored Goten's

strange character and announced if Derek would like any sandwiches. Derek politely denied but Trunks

insisted, so he finally gave in and Trunks walked funny all the way out of sight.

"I know you were looking at my butt." Goten said. Derek slightly blushed. This was the cutest boy he'd

ever laid eyes on. Goten smiled at his onlooker, and Derek nearly melted. "It's okay! I don't mind!" He

said.

This almost caught Derek off guard, this boy was so open with his body. He watched as Goten assumed a

bent down position on the sofa, showing off his ass.

Goten still barely understood sex, so he just thought what he was doing was a game. Derek took the

opportunity and launched into action, placing his hand on Goten's ass and rubbing it slowly.

"That tickles!" Goten giggled as Derek played with his buns. Then Derek decided it was now or never.

"Can I take these off?" He asked. Goten's body froze up, and his face erupted in a slight blush. Derek

couldn't believe this boy was actually embarrassed. "Sorry." Derek apologized before removing his

hands from Goten's clothed ass.

"Uuhh…–yes you can." Goten was nervous, he had just met this guy, but he seemed polite enough, so

Goten invited him to pull off his only article of clothing. Derek took the rim of the little boy's pajama

pants and used both hands to pull them down to reveal Goten's round ass and slightly reveal his

scrotum.

Derek admired his ass, the round white beautiful lumps of soft and cushiony flesh before him nearly

made his nose bleed. He stroked one hand down the boy's crack and happened upon Goten's pink and

surprisingly clean anus. He licked his finger and proceeded to slowly massage the pink hole while Goten

giggled with amusement.

"That feels funny." Goten said as he felt a boner began to form between his legs, he grew more

confident. He pushed his ass forward, dislodging Derek's finger with a comic,'shlup!'. Derek was

confused for a second before Goten rolled over on the couch, revealing a protrusion in his pajama pants.

"Can I?" Derek asked, to which the sprawled little Demi-Saiyan nodded gleefully. Derek went into it

quickly and slid the pants down the rest of the way, causing Goten's boy boner to bounce and settle,

quivering with excitement. Derek then took a bold move and opened his zipper and pulled out his 14

year old dick. He then presented it to the amazed Goten, who even touched it and felt Derek's slightly

fuzzy balls.

Derek next placed his hand around Goten's boner. The boy yelled a little then accepted his molester's

touch. Derek gave him a few strokes before placing Goten's small hand in his dick. Goten was shocked

once again, but accepted it as Derek instructed him on how to move up and down the shaft. Goten

reluctantly did this, and moaned as he was pleasured by Derek's hand. The two boys masturbated each

other. Derek leaked precum all over, while Goten had been since he was first touched.the two boys

were on cloud nine, as Derek's groans and Goten's moans escalated in volume. Trunks was in the kitchen

witnessing all of this through a curtain that separated the side of the kitchen from the living room. The

lavender haired boy was stroking himself and thrusting his finger in and out of his ass as he did so.

Precum and saliva that coated his anus dripped onto the floor as he pleasured himself to the scene of his

friend getting molested and forced to give their guest a handy.

Goten was very close, as Derek neared orgasm as well, the two forgot where they were and started

moaning very loudly. Goten squealed as Derek increased his speed.

"Derek..–I'm gonna do it..– AAAAAHAHHHH!" The seven year old shot his load all over the sofa and

carpet. Derek then grunted as he came all over Goten's hand. The two boys collapsed, Goten licked the

seed off of his hand. "It..actually…doesn't…taste that..bad" The two boys lay there as Trunks was about

to cum.

The lavender haired boy rose a little and moaned as he lost his balance from the pleasure and fell

through the curtain. He saw Derek look at him and his rock hard boner, and the fingers


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks still lie on the floor, panting from his recent

ejaculation. Derik was staring at him intently, stroking his hard

member. Goten crawled to his friend, and placed his hand on Trunks's

bare chest, feeling his heartbeat. The younger boy looks into his

friend's eyes.

"Did it feel good Trunks?" Goten asked, true sincerity in his

eyes. Trunks teared up at his friends adorable smile. Trunks then

placed a cum-splattered hand on Goten's cheek, and the small boy

licked it, to Trunks's amusement.

"I love you 'Ten." Trunks said, Goten then gave him that smile

again, and the two boys' lips locked in a deep kiss. The two boy's

tasted each other, and Trunks could make out the taste of cum. The two

boys were lost in their mouths as Derik approached the boys and placed

Trunks' hardening member into his hand and began to masturbate him.

"Mmmm, Ten keep doing that…" Goten looked confusedly at his

lavender-haired friend.

"I'm not doin anything Trunksy…" Goten used that nickname

again, and Trunks blushed, then when he looked between his legs to see

the house guest sliding his hand up and down his shaft, his cheeks and

face turned blood red. He tried to object to the handjob, but just let

out a shaky moan and his head collapsed back onto the carpet. Goten

looked on at Trunks' blissful expression and decided he wanted to

help. He then crawled above Trunks, dangling his small member in

Trunks' direction before settling onto his chest, and began to lick

the tip of Trunks' member as Derik jerked it up and down slowly.

"Uuuuuuhhhhnnn, That feels soo–" That's when Trunks caught sight of

the dangling little member above his jaw.

Trunks stuck his tongue out and licked the boy's balls, and Goten

shivered, and slowly accepted the licking. Soon Trunks took the small

boy's member into his wet mouth, and Goten squealed with his mouth

around Trunks' cocklett, causing Trunks to moan in return. Derik

couldn't take it any more. He rose to his knees and jerked his hard

member furiously and before he could warn the boys, he shot a large

load all over Goten's back and Trunks' hard rod. Goten picked up on

Derik's duties and masturbated his friend as they both approached

climax themselves.

"mmmhhmmm" Goten moaned on Trunks' boyhood, and Trunks did the

same on Goten's. Soon the two were convulsing and unloading juices

into each other's wanting mouths. Derik, laying on his back, his

penis limp and ozzing cum, admired the scene. The two small boys

curled into each other's bodies and began to kiss passionately, with

Trunks practically leading the inexperienced younger boy. He continued

watching the boys as the day went on slowly…

Meanwhile, many many miles away, on King Kai's planet, a rather

sombre party is taking place. There are streamers and confetti, but

all the joy and dancing and drinking had gone by, and Bulma awoke in a

luxurious bed next to a lump in the sheets she assumed was her man,

Vegeta. She rose and rubbed her eyes, thankfully she only had three

glasses of wine or else she'd be rubbing her head. Bulma could handle

her liquor pretty well for barely ever consuming any other than on

occasion. Vegeta was the drinker, and being a Saiyan meant he could go

through five six packs and be completely sober. She got out of bed and

went to the bathroom to put on some eyeliner and lipstick, just the

essentials.

She didn't really worry for Trunks' safety, mostly because

anything on earth that would try to attack him might die at his hand,

but mostly because Goten was with him. Goten clearly took on all of

his father's attributes, and really, ALL OF THEM. Same hair, same

button nose, and that adorable daftness that led her to like him in

the first place. It's funny how Chi Chi went from hammering Gohan with

textbooks, to allowing Goten to go on only with a basic education. She

thought on it for a moment, then deduced that she could just take

Vegeta with her to the real world for a week with Yemma's permission.

Now getting the permission is the problem, I've gotta call Trunks and

tell him! Bulma thought to herself, then she interjected with herself,

she could surprise him, yeah. This idea was perfect, now she just

needed to drag Vegeta's lousy ass to King Yemma's office. Vegeta loved

Trunks, she knew he did and heard him say so,(only once, but it took

him a year and a half to say he loved Bulma, so…) it was just his

ego that prevented him from showing weakness towards someone, like

love. Back at Capsule Corp., things were going strangely. Goten and

Trunks were asleep, and Derik was awakening from a short snooze.

Either the two had forgotten about him, or they were accepting their

molester. Either way, Derik felt something here that he hadn't felt

anywhere before. Love. Even if they are technically being held hostage

by him, they hadn't once yelled for help, or even physically fought

back. And to think he had originally planned to just steal some

jewellery and be on his way, then he was hit with a thought, what if

these kids' parents came home.

If he could remember from the little news he watched, this was

the home of the Briefs, and that Vegeta fellow, the one who beats

people up for fun. He gulped at the thought of getting his face

punched off by that man. He had also heard he died recently, but he

wasn't taking any chances. He had to get out of here with his life.

His thoughts of being annihilated by Vegeta made him jump when

naked Trunks rolled over, and exposed his gaping asshole to Derik,

who's eyes immediately drew to its center.

He had done that, him. That was where his cock went, and the

thought of this caused his boyhood to stand in attention. He slowly

massaged it, then he retched away, he had to concentrate on getting

out, but the boy's asshole seemed to be begging for his hungry cock.

At last, he couldn't take it any more. He rose and got on his

knees, and began to full-on masturbate. He stroked his erection until

he was panting.

Trunks' eyes creaked open, and he immediately recognized the

sound of flesh behind him, Derik was jerking off. Then he felt a

breeze, and tensed up when he remembered he was completely naked. The

thought of Derik masturbating over his exposed asshole made him

steadily grow hard. He could hear Derik's heavy breathing and his

began to pick up as well.

"Oh Fuck it…" Trunks heard the preteen say, before he felt a

warm object touch the flesh of his anus, Trunks winced. Derik rubbed

his boy meat over Trunks asshole, before slowly sliding it into the

trained hole "OOhh…" Derik moaned.

"HHHMMMM." Trunks groaned as he was entered. Derik was clearly

already close, because his breathing was picking up more and more.

Then Trunks felt a hand on his member, he couldn't see who it was, but

felt both of Derik's hands on his hips, so it was probably Goten.

Trunks didn't really care, as he was fucked and jerked he began to

whine and moan. "AAHH, OOHH, MMM, HHHMMM…"

"You're awake, I'm—" Derik pumped faster and faster before

shaking and collapsing before Trunks felt his anus fill with Derik's

seed.

"Goten, I–AAAAAAAHHHHHNNN!!" Trunks exploded onto the floor as

his friend finished him off. Derik pulled out and collapsed onto his

back. Trunks collapsed onto his erection, and almost Goten's hand,

which he pulled away in time. Goten then rose to his feet, and walked

off to a small bag at the doorway. He unzipped it and pulled out two

shirts and two pairs of shirts and walked over to the couch, and began

to dress. Trunks soon awoken and saw Goten, struggling to put on his

shirt. The lavender-haired boy got up to Goten's level.

"We gotta take a bath and clean off Ten." Trunks boasted, his

member bounced a little. Goten looked at him, and took off the shirt

he really never finished putting on.

"Yea, sure!!" Goten chirped. The two boys then ran for the

bathroom completely naked, with Trunks unlocking a whole new

confidence in his body he never had before.

As the two naked boys ran for the bathroom, Derik regained

himself and was now swiftly zipping his pants, and grabbing his shirt

and coat. He fixed his hair to the best of his abilities. Then he made

his way to the door, before opening it and leaving the building. It

was a brisk midday, so he zipped his coat up, and made his way, rather

hastily, away from the Capsule Corp. He quickly made his way down the

west side walk, before accidentally bumping against a man in an orange

outfit…

Trunks and Goten were now in the bath, and the water running. The

two boys were actually washing themselves at first. They were sitting

in the american style bathtub, across from each other, their feet

touching the outside of each other's thighs. The bathing was

innocent, that was until Trunks' confidence kicked in.

Trunks started to wash Goten's leg, the younger boy thought

nothing of it, and just let him continue. Trunks grinned as he made

his way up Goten's thigh and to his crotch. Goten flinched, but

accepted the touch, as Trunks caressed his friend's limp boyhood, as

it stiffened before him. Trunks began to masturbate his friend.

"I wanna pay you back for earlier Ten." He said, as he slowly

pumped the younger boy's moist boyhood. Goten squirmed while he was in

his friend's grasp.

"Trunks, it feels so good…" The boy moans as his member is

stroked, the boy is close to orgasm,

Trunks speeds up, wanting to catch Goten's cum with his mouth he

leans down and licks the tip of the hard boyhood. Goten squeals and

then it happens, a stream erupts from the young boy's cocklett, all

over Trunks' waiting mouth, and face. The boy takes the taste of Goten

and then leans back in the tub and drains the water. This reveals his

whole naked body to Goten, who is leaning back in ecstasy. Trunks

spreads his legs, revealing his large asshole, and begins to finger it

slowly, causing his member to rise and grow. Seeing this, he began to

then touch his hard boyhood, and stroke it slowly. His pleasure was

building up, having his friend, no, his lover watch him finger himself

and jerk off, made him more horny than he ever thought possible.

"OOhhhh, Goten, It feels so good I want you in here Ten." Trunks

moaned, Goten appeared completely confused, which only made Trunks

more horny for him. Then he decided to be blunt. "Put your hard penis

inside my hole Ten, please!" He practically begged him, he wanted to

That was the end of pt 1 of 1


End file.
